


Pay Attention ...

by PunkAshtonn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (:, :(, Ashton Irwin (mentioned) - Freeform, Attempt at Daddy kink, Bad Sex, Bjs from Calum, Daddy Kink, Daddy! Michael, Feminization, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im sorry if I wasted your time man, Luke Hemmings (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Panties, Riding, Smut, Transgender, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, bad smut very bad smut, bye., i guess, im sorry, ish, okay, princess! Calum, this is awful, this is really bad, what is life, who doesn't like those?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkAshtonn/pseuds/PunkAshtonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum doesn't like FIFA, and could care less when Michael plays it whilst him being in the room, well... Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention ...

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IF IT ISN'T GOOD. IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHIBG LIKE THIS. CUT ME SOME SLACK! :(
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!!! (;
> 
> (If its too detailed please tell me)

Pay attention 

It was a normal Monday for the 4 boys of 5sos. Luke and Ashton were out eating at Chipotle, while Michael and Calum were in the lounge of the tour bus playing FIFA-- well Michael was playing FIFA, Calum didn't really care and just stayed on his phone with his feet on Michael's lap. 

"Come on, come on and GOAL!" Michael yells pumping his fist in the air in triumph. "Babe did you see that?"

Calum just nodded his head, not really caring wether Michael won the stupid game or not. He "listened" to Michael go on about some skill move that got him the winning point-

"Calum? Are you listening?" Calum's head snapped up at his name, his brown eyes met Michael's green ones and he gave him a small smile. 

"No." He chuckles when Michael's green eyes go impossibly wide, his bottom lip jutting out, trying to muster up the best puppy dog face he could make.

"That hurts my heart Cal."

"Aww. I'm sorry Mikey." Calum teased, his fingers flicking the others button nose, making him scrunch up his face. Michael bit his lip when the perfect idea pops into his head.

"What about this?" Calum gave him a questioning look, but before he could say anything Michael shoots forward and crashes their lips together. Calum squeaks out a surprised 'Michael' But none the less relaxes into the kiss, kissing back. Their lips moved in synch, melding together perfectly. Michael begins to crawl on top of him, pushing Calum down to lay his head against the armrest, arms snaking around Michael's neck. 

Soft groans leak past Calum's plump lips when Michael began to sensually roll his hips against Calum's , both growing hard. Michael slips his tongue into Calum's mouth, tasting him. He tasted like the sweet bubblegum that he had been chewing on earlier. Calum moans at the feeling, his hands going to pull at Michael's fiery red locks-- God, how Michael loves that.

The older boy's lips move to kiss down the other's jawline, stopping to suck at the junction where jaw meets neck emitting a lovely groan from Calum's lips. Calum claws at Michael's clothed back, jutting his hips up to meet him, both moaning out in pleasure. 

"Mm. Baby." Michael's words come out in a mumble, him taking his lips off of Calum's tan neck momentarily to look up at the beautiful boy, his cheeks flushed and his lips bright red and swollen from the kissing, his breathing erratic and lust blown eyes drooped halfway closed. In Michael's eyes Calum couldn't look any better and knowing the fact that he was causing this went straight to his crotch. 

Michael's hands slip under the hem of Calum's shirt, signaling he wants it off.   
He moves to straddle Calum and when the kiwi sits up his shirt is basically ripped off, the worthless article of clothing dropped to the floor, Michael's soon following after it. 

The red heads lips flew to Calum's collarbone almost instantly finding his sweet spot, cherry red lips expertly sucking on the small spot right above it. Calum's hands flew to the fiery red locks, tugging on them making Michael groan into his skin. Michael pulls back, admiring the mark. He runs his tongue slowly over the burning red mark to sooth it. Michael once again ruts his hips into Calum's, their hard ons painfully obvious. They were bucking feverishly into one another, soft moans and groans emitting from the two. Calum couldn't take it anymore, he needed Michael to touch him, to bring him to his release that always sends him to cloud 9 and he never wants to come back down. 

"D-Daddy please." Calum gasp out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Michael decides to grind extremely hard on him. 

"Please what baby? Tell me. Tell Daddy." Michael says, his voice raspy and seductive as he pulls back, his green eyes swimming with lust and desire as he looks at Calum. He stops his movements making Calum squirm underneath him.

"Please...please touch me. Touch me daddy, I need you." Michael smirks and presses his lips to Calum's, pulling back almost immediately. Calum whines at the loss of Michael's lips but he soon forgets when Michael is sitting on his thighs and slipping his hand into his sweats, but he stops when his hands hit a lace like material. 

Those were definitely not boxers. 

"Cal..are these panties?" He ask, his hand moving to stroke the material. Calum nods frantically and moans out the older's name when his hand accidentally bumps his tip. 

"Just for you Daddy. Thought you would like them." The younger struggles to get out, choking on the words in some spots. Michael felt his throat constrict at the thought of Calum wearing panties just for him. Shots of arousal heading straight for his throbbing cock. He suddenly grabs Calum through the material making the younger yelp in surprise, soon followed by a satisfied moan. Michael leans down and presses soft kisses to Calum's tan stomach as he begins to palm the boy through his panties, the boy squirming under Michael's touch. 

"More." Michael smirks again and kisses the soft skin of Calum's stomach and slowly, agonizingly begins to pull Calum's sweats off, tossing them to the floor with the other clothing. He then stands up to wriggle out of his own pants. The tight confinement of his skinny jeans torturing him no more. He can finally breathe once the jeans pool at his feet. Stepping out and going straight back to his lovely boyfriend. 

Michael stops for a minute to admire the lovely pair of panties that clung to Calum's hips to well. The lilac colored material completely made out of lace with a pretty little bow on the front band. Calum's fully erect, leaking cock pressed against the material. And if it was even possible Michael's dick got even harder and he groaned internally. He'll have to make Calum wear panties more often. He beckons the young boy to him in which the younger scrambles to his feet and is in front of Michael in seconds. 

"On your knees." He commands and Calum obeys, slowly dropping to his knees as he pulls Michael's black boxer briefs down. The older's dick slapping against his stomach, finally free. Calum reaches out and wraps his hand around the base, giving the tip a little kitten lick and Michael groans. He's always loved Calum giving him blow jobs. He loved looking down to see Calum's pretty little lips wrapped around his cock while he looks up at him with big innocent brown eyes while he blew him. Calum continues to deliver little kitten licks to Michael's tip, looking up at Michael with big innocent brown eyes. 

"Come on princess no teasing." Michael groans impatiently and knots his fingers in Calum's hair. He pushes the younger towards his throbbing cock forcing Calum to take him into his mouth. Michael moans out Calum's name and pushes himself deeper into the warm, wet cavern. He starts fucking the younger boy's mouth. Calum doesn't mind though, he loves seeing Michael like this. All hot and bothered and it's all because of him. Calum begins to move against Michael's thrust, hollowing out his cheeks and swishing his tongue along the bottom of Michael's dick. Bobbing his head skillfully, his hand stroking the bit he couldn't reach with his mouth. The older's grip on his hair tightened as the tip of his cock brushed against the back of Calum's throat. 

"Shit baby. You're so fucking good." Michael praises, tiny little pants spilling past his lips as Calum speeds up, sucking harder. Sinfully wet noises filling the room, mixing in with Michaels groans. Calum goes to suck on the head of Michaels cock, his hand stroking the rest. Michael feels that familiar fire in the pit of his stomach and he tugs on The raven lock, silently telling Calum to get up so he can connect their lips in a passionate kiss. He shoves his tongue into Calum's mouth and grabs the back of the smaller's fine ass in his large hands, kneading his thumbs on the soft flesh. Calum moans loudly into Michaels mouth, pressing himself closer to the older as his arms rest over Michael's shoulders. 

"You wanna take those pretty panties off so daddy can finger fuck you? Huh baby?" Michael days against Calum's lips, smirking when Calum nods eagerly pulling back and slipping the lilac material down his legs. (Even though Michael would rather leave them on, but the man's thinking with the wrong head at the moment. Oh well.)   
The two move over to the couch, Calum plopping down on it and spreading his legs wide enough for Michael to slip in, he sets his knees on Michaels shoulders. He watches as Michael raises three fingers to his lips.

"Suck." The older demands. Obeying, Calum hungrily takes the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and sucking ever so slightly, looking down at Michael through half-lidded eyes. Deeming them wet enough Michael pulls his hand back, a thin string of spit connecting Calum and his fingers. He moves down Calum's hole, circling his index finger around the rim before slowly pushing in. He watches as Calum's face scrunches up at the uncomfortable feeling in his ass. Michael leans up, pressing his lips to Calum's before he slowly starts pumping his finger in and out, curling and twisting it every few thrust, turning the boy in front of him into a whimpering mess.

"M-more." The raven pants out, his voice needy and borderline desperate. Michael abides adding in a second finger, moving them in a scissoring motion, stretching Calum for his aching cock. He does this for a bit before he had the sudden idea to slip his tongue in, parting his two fingers and slips the muscle in between.

"Oh! F-Fuck!" The boy basically screams, his thighs tensing around Michael's head. Michael's skilled tongue thrust in and out of the boy at the same pace as his fingers. Calum gripping at the leather couch, groaning loudly at the immense amount of pleasure he feels. He so close. Just a little more. 

As if he read his mind Michael pulls back, Calum whining at the loss of Michael's skilled tongue. The red head stands up, and moves to sit on the couch, pulling the smaller boy onto him.   
He places his lips right next to Calum's ear, 

"How bout you ride daddy, princess? Sound like a good idea?" Calum nods frantically and quickly presses their lips together in a quick kiss before he reaches behind him and grabs Michael's cock positioning himself over him. He slips down onto Michael slowly, biting his lip. Michael hands fly to Calum's hips, gripping tightly, guiding Calum down onto his cock, groaning at the sensation. 

"So tight baby." He mumbles, restraining himself from thrusting up into the boy. Calum sits there for a minute or two, adjusting to Michael, the older's rock hard cock touching every inch of him.   
He began to move, rocking his hips slowly, both boys groaning at the sensation. Calum sensually rolled his hips, gyrating onto him, Michael's head falling back on the couch exposing his neck. Calum leans forward attaching his plump lips to the pale flesh, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to it. His hands go to grip the back of the couch, giving him more leverage as he gradually picked up the pace. The raven haired boy throwing his head back when the tip of Michael's cock brushes against his prostate. 

"Daddy! F-Fuck." Calum moans, a string of profanities spilling out past his lips as he worked himself on Michael's cock. 

"God baby, you're so fucking good." Michael snaps his hips up, Calum practically screaming. Both boys were moaning loudly, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room. Michael stares up at Calum in awe as the boy fell apart on his cock. He could feel himself getting close.

"Mikey, Mikey! Oh fu-uck. Yes! Yes!" 

Michael groans rolling his head to the side. His hips stop moving as he lets Calum bring him immense pleasure. Wave after wave of euphoria washes over him. He reaches up to grab Calum's cock and the younger moans his name out loudly. He matches the pace of his hand with Calum, swiping his thumb over the tip knowing it drove the younger wild. Calum slams himself down on Michael, his thighs working hard to bring them both immense pleasure. He felt the familiar pressure of a release building up in his stomach, and if its even possible he went faster. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as he hit his prostate over and over. Finally it all just became to much.

"Mikey Mikey Mikey, Fuck!" He screams, a wave a pleasure washing over his body. He came hard onto Michael's stomach, the older stroking him through his high. And soon Michael follows after, Calum clenching tight around him. His seed filling the boy up.   
Both boys came back down from their highs.

"Oh. My. God." Calum breathes out, collapsing against Michael's chest, he nuzzles his face into his neck, ignoring his sticky come pressed between their bodies.

"Best. Sex. Ever." Michael replies, a breathy chuckle leaving his lips. Calum nods in agreement. Both are exhausted and want to sleep, but Michael doesn't really like the feeling of Calum's cum drying against his stomach.

He gently pushes Calum off and the other groans, falling down onto the leather couch. Michael grabs his shirt from the floor and and wipes his stomach, cleaning up Calum as well before throwing it back to the floor afterwards. He'll wash it later. He grabs his briefs from the floor and slips them on, tossing Calum the panties because why not? He then walks over to the small closet in the wall of the tour bus and pulls out a thin blue blanket. 

Obviously Michael's in the mood to cuddle now. He turns back to Calum who is back in his panties, laying back on the couch giving his boyfriend a sleepy smile in which Michael returns, him stepping over some of the clothes that had been thrown on the floor and crawls over Calum, who's arms wrap around Michael's neck almost instantly. Michael pulls the blanket over them and grabs the remote that had been tossed on the floor, dimming the lights and turning on a movie. Because yeah, it's cuddle time for Malum. He presses a kiss to Calum's shoulder before resting his head on his chest, listening to the soft thud of his heart as it slows down, signaling that Calum is falling asleep.

"Love you Cal-Pal." Michael whispers, not really expecting a reply but smiles when he did.

"Love you more."

"You should wear panties more often." Calum chuckles softly and tightens his grip around Michael.

"As you wish daddy."

"And learn to pay attention more."

Calum smirks slightly. If this is what he gets because of not paying attention then he's definitely not doing it now.


End file.
